


Starlight

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [22]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, I would love to have Words with Sigurd, Pining, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Randvi and Eivor can't sleep, so they talk a bit.
Relationships: mentioned Eivor Varinsdotter/Petra (Assassin's Creed), mentioned Eivor/Petra (Assassin's Creed), one sided Eivor Varinsdotter/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), one sided Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Kudos: 13
Collections: Femslash February





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'midnight conversations'.
> 
> Sequel to [Gone Swimming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513850).

"Eivor? What are you doing still up?" Randvi asked, sitting down beside her husband's foster sister in the grass outside the longhouse.

The drengr remained stretched out on the grass, her eyes on the stars above them. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb Petra."

"Is something on your mind?" Randvi drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, studying her friend. She firmly told herself the pang she felt at the mention of Petra sharing Eivor's bed was due to indigestion.

Eivor sighed, plucking a blade of grass and twirling it between her fingers. "Dag. He has never been fond of me since Stybjorn adopted me as his daughter and I became Sigurd's closest companion instead of him."

"His accusation at the feast, though..." Randvi shook her head, remembering that moment clearly. "I do not think he was as drunk as you claimed."

Sighing, Eivor pushed herself into a sitting position and crossed her legs. "Nor do I, but we can't afford to fight amongst ourselves with only two allies to call upon so far."

"That is why you're travelling to Northwic tomorrow," Randvi reminded her. "Perhaps whatever anger Dag still harbors will vent itself against actual enemies there."

Eivor nodded, scrubbing her face with the heels of her hands. "Gods above, I hope so." Dropping her hands, she turned to Randvi, meeting her eyes for the first time since she joined her friend. "Thank you, Randvi."

"For what, Eivor?" Randvi tilted her head curiously. While it was nice to be thanked for once, she wasn't sure what she'd done to earn it.

After a moment of hesitation, Eivor took her hand and squeezed it gently. "For listening to me, for looking after things here in Ravensthorpe. For your strength."

"I..." Randvi stopped and cleared her throat. Part of her wished the words had come from her husband instead of his foster sister. "I gave my oath to my husband and his clan and I stand by that oath."

A playful smile lit Eivor's face. "You're not standing right now."

"You know what I mean." Randvi gave Eivor a playful shove. "Now go to bed before Petra wonders where you've gone."

Smiling, Eivor leaned over and kissed Randvi's cheek. "Good night, Randvi. You should go to bed soon yourself."

"I will." She watched Eivor roll to her feet, graceful despite her bulky armor, and head into the longhouse. Alone under the stars, Randvi looked up at them and finally let the tears flow. _I knew things would change once we came to England, but not like this._

**Author's Note:**

> I love Randvi so much, but I love Petra, too. Why do I have to choose between them? *whines*


End file.
